


When My Time Comes

by lumberry



Series: Unrequited Lumina [2]
Category: Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life, Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town
Genre: Drabbles, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, drunk meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumberry/pseuds/lumberry
Summary: "Now it seems like the unravelingstarted too soon.Now I'm sleeping in hallwaysand I'm drinking perfume,and I'm speaking to mirrors,and I'm howling at moons,while the worse and the worse that it gets. "





	

“It’s just a drink,” she said trying to make this as lighthearted as possible. When she saw his confused and reluctant countenance, she panicked, adding quickly, “…I’ll pay.”

And like that she had convinced him on a secret date. She smiled at her good luck, the tiniest bit of regret tugging at her conscience. How long could she keep up this act? How many more ‘projects’ could she offer him before he finally got creeped out by her?

All she had wanted to do was help him. At least at first. But once she grew to know more about the shy and battered man, the more she grew to love the strength that lay behind his nervous exterior.

Truth be told, he himself was _intoxicating_. He was so worldly and wild, so much more exciting than she could ever hope to be. She could never grow tired of his stories about the wilderness and about his past, and hearing him speak of his past, she knew it upset him.

Still, she wanted to know more. She constantly found herself thinking of him and had been brought to tears many nights considering how lonely he had been, how confused. How much like her he was.

But, no. He was so much stronger than her.

He had already downed three bottles of this beer and she was barely making her way through the first one. Lumina never really liked beer to begin with but if it gave her a chance to be with him, she would drink it.

But with each sip, the bitter drink was making her head grow more and more fuzzy. Rubbing at her head, she felt her senses grow weaker and her eyes began to well for tears. For what reason — well she had no clue actually. If she had to guess it was because she was so happy to have moments like this, though the outcome of her remembering this moment was slim (now she was wishing she had eaten _something_ before going out drinking, the predictable and future scolding of Auntie Romana echoed in her brain), she tried with all her heart to impress it in her mind. 

But clearly she tried too hard because Cliff quickly took note that Lumina was not herself. Sure, she always had a bit of a dreamy gaze, but this was too much. Even for her.

Paying the tab, despite her protests, he worked his hardest to guide her back to the villa, holding onto her hand as tight as he could, squeezing a bit too hard at times because of how nervous he was. When he found how slow and shaky her steps were he quickly decided against walking and opted to scoop her up into his arms, a thicker than usual blush on his cheeks.

Lumina held in a fit of giggles the whole way home and once she was seated on the couch she begged him to stay a little while longer, refusing to release his hand until he sat down beside her.

“You know, I’m running out of ideas…” She said faintly, finding it hard to stare at him.

He looked at her abashedly, “Ideas…? For what?”

“Well, to find the best way to um…well…” She stumbled over the words, she hadn’t meant to reveal her secret but now it was out in the open.

The word was on the tip of her tongue and she snapped her fingers furiously, thinking for it. Giving up, she sighed deeply and rested her hand on his knee.

Trembling slightly, she leaned forward, and ever so gently and as tenderly as possible, she kissed his thin lips. The first thing she saw was an open field and she kissed more earnestly as each touch planted more and more flowers in that endless field. So overcome by her fantasy that she could practically smell the scent of daffodils and tulips taking hold of her head. Lumina wrapped her arms around Cliff’s neck, nearly falling off the couch. Thankfully, he pulled her into his lap, not wanting this kiss to end either.

And only when a meadow appeared did she finally break away, completely flustered at how honest she had been, swearing that she would never forget this moment. And judging by the love torn look on Cliff’s face, she was sure he would never forget either.

**Author's Note:**

> \+ I've always loved the thought of Cliff and Lumina as a couple. Especially because Lumina is well off and wants to take care of him but doesn't know how to besides offering him money and lodging. They're both shy and anxious and probably not very good at being romantic but nonetheless are hopeless romantics.   
> \+ I have a lot of feelings about them can't you tell?   
> \+ The song in the summary reminds me a lot of Cliff


End file.
